


Clever... Bot?

by C00kie154



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cleverbot - Freeform, Killer thoughts, Serial Killers, deranged, killer instinct - Freeform, sanitarium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00kie154/pseuds/C00kie154
Summary: You are a patient at the Springfield Sanitarium. I guess you could say that you were there for some unintentional reasons. You weren't like other patients, you had a different thought process. Like someone was talking to you, telling you to do things. You started getting them when you were eight. You didn't know if it was wrong or right. You wanted to listen and you did listen. But that seemed to get others mad. When you are put into your room again, a mysterious laptop is set up on your desk, opened to a weird site called... Clever... Bot?
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I huffed, getting a good look at the library before I was pushed towards the cafeteria by the guards that were set by my sides. I had quite the reputation here in Springfield Sanitarium. I was known for the slaughter of two kids. At the park near my house, just a couple blocks down. I was told I was delusional.. Deranged. But does that really make a difference? I'm normal. I'm like everyone else. Just.. Different. I don't need anyone telling me when and where to eat, what to do and when to do it, or how I spend my free time. I'm my own person and I don't need their opinions and rules to stop me from being me.

"Patient 154. (Y/n) (L/n). Best known for the slaughter of two kids, three missing." They continued reading my data to me, making me bored. I didn't want to sit here and listen to this again. I do it almost all the time. Has to be at least once a day.

**_Kill them._ **

_No. Not yet. The security is high and my hands are tied. No way am I going to get that to work out._

I let out a sigh as I moved my arm to the side for them to take my blood pressure. I breathed steadily as they tightened the band around my arm. Once finished they had me sit up straight as they checked my heart beat. The sound of pencil scribbling on paper was the only sound that filled the room.. Other than the occasional talking of the workers. They continued taking my vitals.

Once finished I stood up and let the workers lead me back to my cellular room. Shoes hitting the ground sounded from the next hallway over and soon a loose patient ran right by us and one of the guards ran after, leaving me with the other. The man holding my arm seemed a bit stressed that he was left alone with me. Must be his first time, huh? I just love newbies. 

"New here, huh?" I asked, but he didn't respond. His breath hitched as he started hurrying towards my room. "Awe, don't go so fast, I won't be able to talk to you as much." This made him go faster. We rounded the corner and he pushed me into my room and rushed away. "Bye, Mister!" I called after him, turning on my heel. I stopped, frozen in place as I stared at the device on my desk.

"Ohh! Christmas already?" I grinned, strutting over and peering down at it, opening it up. Are these called laptops? Fancy. "Aren't you pretty." I hummed as the screen lit up with a green hue. It glowed slightly as it pulled up a random website. "Oh and it's got tricks!" I hummed in delight as I sat down at the desk and started typing into whatever the website was.

_Helloooo._

I typed in, grinning, but I wasn't expecting it to type back to me.

**Hello.**

It typed, making me back up in my chair a bit. Maybe these were supposed to be like this?

_AWE MAN, THAT'S COOL._

**Indeed.**

_Are you fake?_

**Maybe.**

_This is fun._

**Glad you enjoy it.**

_I know._

But after that, it took a drastic turn in mood.

**I know.**

_You know what?_

**(Y/n).**

_WOAH MAGIC._

**Springfield Sanitarium, known for murders?**

_Okay that's creepy._

**Do you enjoy it?**

_Enjoy what?_

**Killing.**

_I mean..._

**Do you like pain?**

_Pain?_

**Do you like feeling hurt?**

_I- No._

**Too bad.**

I stared at the screen, too confused to say anything back and it seemed to notice. Before long, it began to type again, which I don't think was very normal. Plus, how does it know everything about me?

**Do you believe in ghosts?**

_No._

**Do you believe in the undead?**

_No._

**Do you believe-**

I couldn't read the rest, the door to my cell opened and I felt myself pale. "It's time for the daily exercise." I looked back over my shoulder to the laptop, but only to find it gone. It vanished. "Get your ass up and come on." They pulled me up. Wow I really am delusional, huh?

And thus I went to do the daily exercise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only doctors would do their jobs the right way...

Do you believe in change, being able to think differently than you have before? If only I weren't such a creep. I mean, I've really been trying, but it's all too new to me. I guess I wanted someone to talk to about it. No, I didn't think of her as my victim. Just someone I can always turn to if I need help. We won't talk a lot, since I'm always so busy, though. Ugh, why did I even try talking to her? She can't tell anyone else, because they would think that she was just being a bit crazy again, right? Plus, she's in the sanitarium for a reason.

I pulled at my hair as I stared at the blank screen of my computer. The new 3080 graphics card already in my possession. I smiled and turned it on, the low humming of the fan making me smile. Today I had the day off. Today.. I wanted to spend talking with (Y/n). I just didn't know he schedule. And that would have been an issue, but I quickly hacked into the systems and looked through their times. Maybe I could visit her. Would she know who I was? Maybe I can pretend to be someone in her family. A distant relative?

**_9:00 -_ ** **_Breakfast_ **

**_10:00 - Vitals_ **

**_11:00 - Exercise_ **

**_1:00 - Lunch_ **

**_2:00 - Therapy_ **

**_5:00 - Dinner_ **

**_6:00 - Free Time_ **

**_10:00 - Curfew_ **

**_Visiting hours will be on weekends from Seven AM to Seven PM._ **

I sighed. Four hours at the end of the day? But then again, I had all morning. They never said when you could wake up. Maybe I could wake her up then? But how would I do that? And why Dinner so early? Trying to starve them all night? Such pricks. Ah, who am I to talk? I live my life flirting with random girls and driving people insane.

I looked at the time and sighed. She would be at lunch right now, right? God, this is stupid. I hummed the Song of Healing as I went through everything on their website and researched more about what she did to deserve going there. I mumbled to myself, standing from my computer and pushing in the chair, shutting down my computer and leaving the room.

I walked into the Sanitarium, heading to the front desk. I really wanted to talk to her right now, and what better way to talk to her than in real life? It may not be weekend, but I have my ways. "Excuse me, would you be kind enough to let me watch in on the patients and how you do things around here? I'm working to become a therapeutic doctor and would love to see how you do things around here." I gave my signature grin and the front desk person looked at me boredly.

"Alright, what's your name?" I gave it to her as she started writing things down. "Will you be coming all the time?" I nodded. "How long would you be coming?" I thought for a moment until I replied with; "A month before I move onto being trained." She nodded and gave me a clipboard, which I filled out pretty quickly, cringing at how messy it was. I handed it back to her and she took it, giving a name tag and pointing to a couple doors, giving me some keys. "These should only open the doors that you are allowed in." She said and ushered me away.

I walked down the halls, looking at the map I printed out and (Y/n)'s schedule. She would be in Sector three, room 8878 for therapy. I grinned to myself as I straightened my clothes and walked in, looking around at all of the faces, all seemed to be zoned out. Nothing anyone said was reaching any of them. They only gave small, one worded answers. There was the other section of the room, the one I wanted to go in. I walked in and was immediately met with a screaming girl.

(Y/n)? "NO! I AM NOT." She yelled. "YOU CAN'T JUST GO AHEAD AND SAY THAT I'M CRAZY JUST BECAUSE I'M PLACED IN A PLACE LIKE THIS." She yelled, tears streaming down her face, spilling out of her eyes at a rapid pace. I stood by idly until one doctor called me out. _Her_ doctor. 

"Ah, Benjamin, you came. I just got a call from the front desk and I would be more than happy for you to come and help me." He smiled and I nodded, walking over. "You can just call me Ben." I smiled at (Y/n), but she just glared at me. "If you don't mind me saying.. I don't think calling your patients crazy is a good way of trying to cure them." I looked over to see (Y/n) crossing her arms as she nodded her head. She wasn't that slightest bit crazy.

"Ah, my apologies. I guess you are right. It may have slipped." He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I managed to push down the hatred that was rising in my chest, almost drowning out the other... Feeling. Care? Happiness? Or was I just so numb to emotion before that I couldn't even recognize how I felt?

"It's fine." I looked over to (Y/n) and sat down in a chair next to where she was to sit. I gestured for her to sit, to which she had complied to. "Look, I know staying here is hard and you don't want to be here, but just try to calm down and enjoy the time you have." _Because not everyone gets it_. "I'll do my best to make sure that everyone here takes care of you correctly. And by the way you are right now.. You aren't as crazy as some of the other patients I've seen." She gave a small smile, but it quickly vanished as the doctor spoke up.

"Ben? Do you know what she has done?" I only nodded. "Then you should know that she _is_ crazy. More crazy than the one that just sit there and stare off into space." I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to cool myself down. I would pretend I didn't hear that, but I can't. He needs to know when to stop.

"I know. But she was only a kid. Doesn't it accure to you that maybe these patients still hear what you say? Know you judge them? Some of these people here are unresponsive. Do you think that criticizing them will make it any better? Seriously, how are you so blind? Some of these people here aren't the slightest bit delusional, but you still keep them here and look where it's got you." I glared at him, not enjoying him at all.

He seemed to fume with anger, but I only stood up. "Take what I said to you and try to improve. I have somewhere to be." I hurried away from him and to the front of the building. No way am I letting this slide. Have fun, Dr. Marlon. I hope you enjoy staying home, because that's where you'll be for a while. No job. Maybe I'll pop in and say hello.. Or would it be goodbye?


End file.
